Quinn's Story
by dracoqueen
Summary: This is my take on Glee and its mainly focused on Quinn. This is based on the events after Beth's birth. Quinn has a new man in her life and the Glee kids are curious as to who he is.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee; I'm just a fan that enjoys Glee Fanfiction. Glee belongs to the creators of the hit show!

CHAPTER ONE – Suspicions

Author's Note: This story is based after the birth of Beth. Quinn and Puck don't happen, Rachael and Finn are currently a couple and Kurt and Blaine had found each other much earlier.

It was another normal day as Finn Hudson walked thru the halls with his girlfriend Rachael Berry. Rachael chatted about the musical West Side Stories on Broadway and how the current actress was not doing a great job; Rachael thought that she would be a better Maria.

"I mean, that actress hasn't been training to be a great actress like I have since I was a toddler. I spend most of my day when I'm not at school or going out with you, doing vocal exercises or practicing different choreographies…"

Finn was listening to her off and on, he couldn't understand much about musicals. Yeah he loved to sing but that wasn't what he was passionate about. He lived and breathed for football and it was his dream to play professionally in the NFL. He couldn't decide on which team he would be interested in playing for, The New England Patriots or the Miami Dolphins. Each team was great in different ways….

Finn stopped in mid thought as he saw his ex-girlfriend Quinn Fabray walk down the corridor to her locker. She seemed quite happy. Finn hadn't seen her so happy since before the whole Beth thing went down.

"As I was saying…..Finn? Finn are you even listening to me?" Rachael demanded as she faced him with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Sorry Rachael, something seems weird with Quinn. She's happier as of late…What do you think it is?" Finn asked as they began to walk again

"Honestly Finn, you haven't been paying attention to anything that's been going on recently since school started back up in September. Quinn has apparently been seeing someone since mid-summer. I'm happy for her, with her being in a relationship; I don't have to worry about her trying to wreck our epic romance"

"Really?" Finn said as he scratched his head

"Yes Finn, now walk me to my locker and let me get my books before class starts" Rachael said

As the third period of English started, Quinn smiled and thought about the most important boy-no Man in her life. This guy was a Man-Man. He was masculine but not overly so, he was smart, knew what he wanted to do for his life, and was a great kisser. Boy he was a great kisser! Finn was a good kisser until he got distracted by Rachael Berry and Puck, well they never kissed. Maybe they did when he got her drunk on coolers that one night that got her pregnant.

This guy made her feel like she was the most important person in his life. He made her feel loved, she really felt like a WOMAN! He was attentive to her needs; always made sure they had protection and patiently taught her how to pleasure his. Quinn was a perfectionist and she loved to practice with him. She wasn't a slut who opened her legs and has sex a lot! She had morals and she wanted to be the best lover, girlfriend that she could be. There were no secrets between them. Quinn never had to hide anything from him and he was the same to her. She never had to worry about his cheating on her with another girl like she had with Finn.

"…Miss Fabray, could you come back to us and answer the question that I asked you" Mr. O' Reilly said as he stepped right beside Quinn.

"Sorry Mr. O' Reilly. In Romeo and Juliet, one of the biggest conflicts in the play was man vs. man. The Capulets and Montagues were rival families and there was so much bad blood between them that it led to their children killing themselves."

"They did not tell them to kill themselves and they sure never let the two young people think that them getting together would lead to peaceful relations between the two families." Mr. O' Reilly raised his eyebrow.

"They pretty much pushed them to do it. Romeo and Juliet truly loved each other and didn't care about the bad blood between their families. The bad blood couldn't get the two to not love each other. When you truly love each other, you just follow your heart and that's what they did. Romeo was so upset when he saw Juliet in that coffin that he was ready to die so that they could be with each other. No worrying about the fighting between their families, not anything! They could love each other with no more boundaries. Juliet did the same after finding out that Romeo poisoned himself. She didn't want any other man but Romeo. Yes Paris was the ideal choice to her father but Juliet wanted the true and fulfilling love that only Romeo could give her." Quinn explained.

"Very good Miss Fabray…." The bell sounded and students began to file out of the classroom for the lunch period. "Now don't forget class we have an in-class essay next class about themes in Romeo and Juliet" Mr. O' Reilly shouted as everybody was leaving the classroom.

Quinn, Mercedes, Brittany and Santana walked into the choir room after school was over and sat in their seats and Mr. Shue walked up to the chalkboard.

"Ok kids, your assignment last week was love ballads. Now they could've been anything, love, heartbreak, joy. Does anyone want to sing theirs first?"

Rachael's hand flew up much to everyone's amusement bout so did Quinn's hand.

"Quinn you can go first" Mr. Shue smiled

"Thank you Mr. Shue. My song selection is about someone special. This song really defines him and how he makes me feel so special" Quinn said as she walked towards the mike.

Quinn had changed into a really nice spaghetti-strap white dress that came to about mid-thigh. She looked so happy, peaceful, and angelic.

_**I sit and wait. Does an angel contemplate my fate  
And do they know  
The places where we go, When we're grey and old  
'Cause I have been told That salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel the love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead**_

**And through it all he offers me protection**  
**A lot of love and affection**  
**Whether I'm right or wrong**  
**And down the waterfall**  
**Wherever it may take me**  
**I know that life won't break me**  
**When I come to call, he won't forsake me**  
**I'm loving angels instead**

**When I'm feeling weak. And my pain walks down a one way street**  
**I look above. And I know I'll always be blessed with love**  
**And as the feeling grows, he breathes flesh to my bones**  
**And when love is dead. I'm loving angels instead**

**And through it all he offers me protection**  
**A lot of love and affection**  
**Whether I'm right or wrong**  
**And down the waterfall**  
**Wherever it may take me**  
**I know that life won't break me**  
**When I come to call, he won't forsake me**  
**I'm loving angels instead**

**And through it all he offers me protection**  
**A lot of love and affection**  
**Whether I'm right or wrong**  
**And down the waterfall**  
**Wherever it may take me**  
**I know that life won't break me**  
**When I come to call, he won't forsake me**  
**I'm loving angels instead.**

Everyone was quiet as the song ended and then began to clap. Quinn smiled and walked back to her seat.

"Who do you think it is?" Tina asked as she, Rachael, Finn, Mike, Kurt and the newest member of the glee club, Sam Evans, sat down at Breadsticks during dinner.

"No clue" Rachael said as she opened the menu. "They don't have much vegan selection to choose from."

"It's a shame she's taken, I really wanted to ask her out" Sam sighed

"Listen guys, who Quinn goes out with is her business. So just leave it be" Kurt lectured

"Wait….you know who Quinn has been seeing?" Finn said and he put his menu back on the table

"Yes and no, I won't tell you. What's it to you guys who Quinn is dating. She's happy, and you are dating Rachael. It's best if everyone leaves her alone.

"I know I'm dating Rachael Kurt. Even though Quinn cheated on me with Puck, I still care about her"

"Finn, let me remind you that you cheated on Quinn first with Rachael. Don't think that I don't know about that make-out with Rachel on the floor of the auditorium. You were more concerned about keeping Rachael in glee and your growing feelings for her than you thought about Quinn. Yes, Quinn has changed since last year and we've become very good friends. She's in a good place and leave it at that. You know what; I'm not feeling for eating here. I'm going to go get some Chinese take-out" Kurt said as he threw his menu onto the table and put on his Ralph Lauren trench coat.

The glee kids watched in silence as Kurt left the restaurant.

"What just happen?" Sam asked

-End Chapter

Ok guys, I hope you enjoyed this story so far. I'm working on the next chapter. I'm open to all reviews; I'm looking forward to reading your reviews!

I really wanted everyone to see the side of Quinn that was never shown in the show. I always thought Finn was a jerk to lead Rachael on while he was seeing Quinn. Don't get me wrong, Quinn was not a nice person when the show started. I really sympathize with her; I saw how fragile she was throughout the show. Insecurities about her weight. The demands of being head cheerleader of Sue Sylvester's Cheerios. Being one of the most popular girls in school, part of being a golden couple with Finn and how hard it was being with Finn. I always thought that the creators weren't interested in showing that side of Quinn and more interested in the whole Finn/Rachael thing. Rachael seems to be a really nice girl but she seems to be pushy, demanding, perfectionist, over-eager and the queen of divas. I also thought she was a bit of a stalker towards Finn and was more than happy to break up his relationship with Quinn so she could have Finn all to herself. Never mind that it nearly cost the break-up of glee. I also wanted Sam/Quinn to have never happened, just better that way


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee; I'm just a fan that enjoys Glee Fanfiction. Glee belongs to the creators of the hit show!

CH 2 – Havin' Fun

Mr. Shue walked towards the glee kids with a smile on his face. "Ok kinds, I feel like this group mostly uses glee for singing about their relationships. I'd like to issue a challenge for a group of four or five and I'd like for you kids to sing about having fun."

Immediately Quinn, Brittney, Santana and Tina huddled together.

"Hey where's Kurt?" Quinn asked

"Oh, it's the anniversary of his mom's death so he's taking a few days off" Tina explained

"Ohhhh poor Kurt, He'll be in my prayers tonight" Quinn sighed. Brittney and Santana nodded as well.

"I was thinking, the four of us could do something awesome and nothing beats some 'Girl Power'!" Quinn said with a grin.

The four of them giggled and huddled together so no one else would hear them.

The group of Finn, Rachael, Mike, Sam, Puck and Mercedes had finished off "Bring it all back" by S Club 7. They were met by applause.

"You guys that was great!" Mr. Shue said while still clapping

"Thanks Mr. Shue" Rachael said beaming.

"Ok Quinn's group is up next"

It took five minutes for Quinn's group to get ready and the band to take a break.

Quinn was followed by the three other girls wearing the kind of outfits worn by singers back in the fourties. Their hair put up in an up-do. (The kind of up-do's that look like beehives)

A familiar song started to play and Rachael, Mercedes knew it well, and wished they had thought of it.

_**You just walk in, I make you smile  
It's cool but you don't even know me  
You take an inch, I run a mile  
Can't win, you're always right behind me**_

_**And we know that you could go and find some other**_  
_**Take or leave it or just don't even bother**_  
_**Caught in a craze, it's just a faze**_  
_**Or will this be around forever?**_

_**Don't you know it's going too fast?**_  
_**Racing so hard you know it won't last**_  
_**Don't you know, why can't you see?**_  
_**Slow it down, read the sign so you know**_  
_**Just where you are going**_

_**Stop right now, thank you very much**_  
_**I need somebody with the human touch**_  
_**Hey you, always on the run**_  
_**Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun**_

_**Do do do do, do do do do**_  
_**Do do do, always be together**_  
_**Ba da ba ba, ba da ba ba**_  
_**Ba da ba, stay that way forever**_

_**And we know that you could go and find some other**_  
_**Take or leave it 'cause we've always got each other**_  
_**You know who you are and yes, you're gonna break down**_  
_**[ From: . ]**_  
_**You've crossed a line so you're gonna have to turn around**_

_**Don't you know it's goin' too fast?**_  
_**Racing so hard you know it won't last**_  
_**Don't you know, why can't you see?**_  
_**Slow it down, read the sign so you know**_  
_**Just where you are going**_

_**Stop right now, thank you very much**_  
_**I need somebody with the human touch**_  
_**Hey you, always on the run**_  
_**Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun**_

_**Gotta keep it down honey, lay your back on the line**_  
_**'Cause I don't care about the money, don't be wasting my time**_  
_**You need less speed, get off my case**_  
_**You gotta slow it down baby, just get out of my face**_

_**Stop right now, thank you very much**_  
_**I need somebody with the human touch**_  
_**Hey you, always on the run**_  
_**Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun**_

_**Stop right now, thank you very much**_  
_**I need somebody with the human touch**_  
_**Hey you, always on the run**_  
_**Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun**_

_**Stop right now, thank you very much**_  
_**I need somebody with the human touch**_  
_**Hey you, always on the run**_  
_**Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun.**_

Again there was applause as the group split up and sat back in their chairs.

"I'm almost at a loss for words, that was incredible," Mr. Shue applauded "What better to sing about fun than the Spice Girls!"

"We all wanted to have some fun with the assignment and it was Brittney's idea to use the Spice Girls" Tina smiled

"I got the idea from Quinn actually. She used the words "Girl Power" and I immediately thought of the Spice Girls." Brittney said while laying her head against Quinn.

"I think that we should have assignments like this more often. I think that Quinn's group is the winning group. And for reward, I have certificates to the Lima Mall." Mr. Shue said as he gave the winning group their gift certificates.

After a long shopping spree at the Lima Mall, the four girls sat down with their purchases.

"Well I'm pooped," Quinn laughed "There's no such intense workout like shopping.

The three other girls nodded in agreement.

"I think Lord Tubbington will like the new toys I bought him…" Brittney thought out loud while sipping her soda.

"Hey Quinn, the new Jason Borne movie is out this week do u want to go?" Santana asked

"No, I'll be busy this week. Shelby has found out that she has terminal vaginal cancer and she doesn't have much time left. I'll be receiving full custody soon but Shelby wants it to be known that she Loves Beth with all her heart and she'll always be Beth's mom. I have no objection to that. I wasn't ready to be a mom but with the love of my life, I'm more prepared." Quinn explained.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry" Tina said while wiping a tear from her face

"Yeah, she was a great mom to Beth and I'm thankful for her being a great mom to Beth and I wouldn't want even a mortal enemy to have what she has. Which reminds me, I need to talk to Rachael. Apparently the cancer Shelby has, Rachael might have it too."

The group thought quietly as they sipped their sodas.

Quinn sighed as she came into her bedroom. Rachael was understandably upset at the news as was her dads. Quinn cursed at being the bearer of bad news. Yeah, whilst being prieviously upset at Rachael stealing Finn, she never wanted a horrible fate upon Rachael.

Quinn quickly got into her pajamas and slipped into bed and a group of arms encircled her.

"Sorry you had a bad day Love" a masculine voice cooed.

"Rachael is a good girl and nobody deserves vaginal cancer" Quinn said tearfully

"I know sweetheart, even with my past with her I still care about her" The manly voice said into her ear.

"With all the stuff going on, I really need to get rid of it even for a while. Can you help with that?" Quinn said as she turned into the man's arms.

"Gladly" The man's voice said as his lips met hers.

Author's note: You know, I'm almost sick of Glee being used to talk about the glee kids' relationships. Glee should be used to have fun with the music. When I think of girl groups, The Spice Girls beat them all. They're like the girl version of New Kids on the Block. They started it all and made way for other girl groups to start. I also want to discuss the seriousness of vaginal cancer, every girl should be vigilant and get checked.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee; I'm just a fan that enjoys Glee Fanfiction. Glee belongs to the creators of the hit show!

CH 3 – KEREOKE NIGHT !

(A few weeks after the Spice Girls song and the S Club 7 song)

It was Friday night and the Glee kids decided to go have some fun with Mr. Shue and the former Miss Pilsbury. Mr. Shue had surprised Miss Pilsbury by taking her to Vegas to see the Celine Deon concert at Ceasars Palace. Mr. Shue had known Celine's guitar player and he had gotten Celine's permission to do something special. After Celine had belted out "The Power of Love", Mr. Shue was allowed on stage after the body guards helped him get onto it quicky.

Mr. Shue looked out at the audience and at Miss Pilsbury and took the mike into his hand and to make tings short he asked Miss Pilsbury to marry him which she agreed to do with happy tears running down her cheeks. The got married at _.

The Glee Kids couldn't be more happy for the new couple and bets were made as to how soon Mrs. Shue would become pregnant.

"Now is the group of Britttney, Tina, Santana, Quinn and Mercedes singing 'Headlines' by the Spice Girls" The host of the kereoke announced and the group of girls went onto stage.

_(Quinn)The time is now or never to fit the missing piece  
To take this song together, you make me feel complete  
We fall into the future and through the looking glass  
The light shines over our heads and so it comes to pass_

_(Tina)To go beyond the surface, to reach into your soul_  
_This love is not demanding, my heart has told me so_  
_I'll hold on to my hero with faith enough to fly_  
_The power to imagine will keep this love alive_

_(All the girls)Let's make the headlines loud and true_  
_I wanna tell the world I'm giving it all to you_  
_Let's make the headlines loud and clear_  
_The best things suddenly happen when you are here_

_If I lost my way you'd carry me home_  
_Take me all the way to heaven, never leave me alone_  
_And it's just like everything matters when you are near_

_(Brittney)And it feels so good, every bell's gonna ring_  
_Your love is alive and it's making me sing_  
_I could fly, wanna cry, want the whole world to know_  
_We are together, come on, baby, let?s go_

_(Santana)And words yet to be spoken will fall upon the page_  
_Spelling out true devotion, is all we need to say_

_(All the girls)Let's make the headlines loud and true_  
_I wanna tell the world I'm giving it all to you_  
_Let's make the headlines loud and clear_  
_The best things suddenly happen when you are near_

_If I lost my way you'd carry me home_  
_Take me all the way to heaven, never leave me alone_  
_And it's just like everything matters when you are near_

_Let's make the headlines true this time_  
_There's no hiding from this magical state of mind_

_If I lost my way you'd carry me home_  
_Take me all the way to heaven, never leave me alone_  
_And it's just like everything matters when you are near_

_Let's make the headlines loud and true_  
_Let's make the headlines ?cause I'm giving it all_  
_Yeah, I'm giving it all to you._

There was a loud applause as the girls left the stage. Next was Puck singing one of Ricky Martin's famous songs "Livin' La Vida Loca.

_She's into superstitions  
Black cats and voodoo dolls  
Well, I feel a premonition  
That girl's gonna make me fall_

_She's into new sensations_  
_New kicks in the candlelight_  
_She's got new addictions_  
_For every day and night_

_She'll make you take your clothes off_  
_And go dancing in the rain_  
_She'll make you live her crazy life_  
_But she'll take away your pain_  
_Like a bullet to your brain_

_Upside inside out_  
_She's livin' la vida loca_  
_She'll push and pull you down_  
_Livin' la vida loca_

_Her lips are devil red_  
_And her skin's the color mocha_  
_She will wear you out_  
_Livin' la vida loca_  
_Livin' la vida loca_  
_She's livin' la vida loca_

_Woke up in New York City_  
_In a funky cheap hotel_  
_She took my heart and she took my_

_money  
She must've slipped me a sleepin' pill_

_She never drinks the water_  
_Makes you order French champagne_  
_Once you've had a taste of her_  
_You'll never be the same_  
_Yeah, she'll make you go insane!_

_Upside inside out  
She's livin' la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin' la vida loca_

_Her lips are devil red_  
_And her skin's the color mocha_  
_She will wear you out_  
_Livin' la vida loca_  
_Livin' la vida loca_  
_She's livin' la vida loca_

_She'll make you take your clothes off_  
_And go dancing in the rain_  
_She'll make you live her crazy life_  
_But she'll take away your pain_  
_Like a bullet to your brain_

_Upside inside out_  
_She's livin' la vida loca_  
_She'll push and pull you down_  
_Livin' la vida loca_

_Her lips are devil red_  
_And her skin's the color mocha_  
_She will wear you out_  
_Livin' la vida loca_

_Upside inside out_  
_She's livin' la vida loca_  
_She'll push and pull you down_  
_Livin' la vida loca_

_Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin' la vida loca  
Livin' la vida loca  
She's livin' la vida loca._

Puck exited the stage to the hoots and cheers to the female audience and some girls even ran up to him and started chatting with him.

After a short break was Rachel with some help from Puck who had got some numbers and a date the following night.

_(Puck)It's been a long time  
We shouldn't have left you  
Without a dope beat to step to  
Step to, step to, step to  
Step to, step to_

_It's been a long time_  
_We shouldn't have left you_  
_Without a dope beat to step to_  
_Step to, step to, step to_  
_Step to, step to_  
_Freaky freaky, baby girl_

_(Rachel)What would you do?_  
_To get to me_  
_What would you say?_  
_To have your way_

_Would you give up?_  
_Or try again_  
_If I hesitate_  
_To let you in_

_Now would you be yourself_  
_Or play your role_  
_Tell all the boys_  
_Or keep it low_

_If I say no_  
_Would you turn away?_  
_Or play me off_  
_Or would you stay, oh_

_And if at first you don't succeed_  
_Then dust yourself off and try again_  
_You can dust it off and try again, try again_

_'Cause if at first you don't succeed  
You can dust it off and try again  
Dust yourself off and try again, try again_

_I'm in to you_  
_You into me_  
_But I can't let it go_  
_So easily_

_Not till I see_  
_Whether this could be_  
_Could be eternity_  
_Or just a week_

_You know our chemistry_  
_Is off the chain_  
_It's perfect now_  
_But will it change?_

_This ain't a yes_  
_This ain't a no_  
_Just do your thing_  
_We'll see how it goes_

_And if at first you don't succeed_  
_Then dust yourself off and try again_  
_You can dust it off and try again, try again_

_'Cause if at first you don't succeed_  
_You can dust it off and try again_  
_Dust yourself off and try again, try again_

_See you don't wanna throw it all away_  
_I might be shy on the first date_  
_What about the next date?_

_I said you don't wanna throw it all away  
I might be buggin' on the first date  
What about the next date?_

_And if at first you don't succeed_  
_Then dust yourself off and try again_  
_You can dust it off and try again, try again_

_'Cause if at first you don't succeed_  
_You can dust it off and try again_  
_Dust yourself off and try again, try again_

_And if at first you don't succeed_  
_Then dust yourself off and try again_  
_You can dust it off and try again, try again_

_'Cause if at first you don't succeed_  
_You can dust it off and try again_  
_Dust yourself off and try again, try again_

_And if at first you don't succeed_  
_Then dust yourself off and try again_  
_You can dust it off and try again, try again_

_'Cause if at first you don't succeed_  
_You can dust it off and try again_  
_Dust yourself off and try again, try again_

_(Puck)Check it, uh_  
_It's been a long time_  
_We shouldn't have left you_  
_Without a dope beat to step to_  
_Step to, step to, step to_  
_Step to, step to_

_Freaky freaky  
It's been a long time  
We shouldn't have left you  
Without a dope beat to step to  
Step to, step to, step to  
Step to, step to  
Freaky freaky_

_(Rachel)And if at first you don't succeed_  
_Then dust yourself off and try again_  
_You can dust it off and try again, try again_

_'Cause if at first you don't succeed_  
_You can dust it off and try again_  
_Dust yourself off and try again, try again_

_(Puck)It's been a long time_  
_We shouldn't have left you_  
_Without a dope beat to step to_  
_Step to, step to, step to_  
_Step to, step to_  
_Freaky freaky_

_It's been a long time_  
_We shouldn't have left you_  
_Without a dope beat to step to_  
_Step to, step to, step to_  
_Step to, step to_  
_Freaky freaky._

Again the applause was loud. Next was Finn singing "Livin on a Prayer' by Bon Jovi.

_Tommy used to work on the docks  
Union's been on strike, he's down on his luck  
It's tough, so tough_

Gina works the diner all day  
Working for her man, she brings home her pay  
For love, mmm, for love

She says we've got to hold on to what we've got  
It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not  
We got each other and that's a lot  
For love we'll give it a shot!

Oh, we're half way there  
Oh oh, livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand, we'll make it I swear  
Oh oh, livin' on a prayer

Tommy's got his six string in hock  
Now he's holding in what he used to make it talk  
So tough, mmm, it's tough

Gina dreams of running away  
When she cries in the night, Tommy whispers  
"Baby it's okay, someday"

We gotta hold on to what we've got  
It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not  
We got each other and that's a lot  
For love we'll give it a shot!

Oh, we're half way there  
Oh oh, livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand, we'll make it I swear  
Oh oh, livin' on a prayer  
Livin' on a prayer!

_We gotta hold on ready or not  
You live for the fight when it's all that you've got_

Whoa, we're half way there  
Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it I swear  
Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer

Whoa, we're half way there  
Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it I swear  
Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer

Whoa, we're half way there  
Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it I swear  
Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer.

What happened next shocked half of the glee kids except Mike, Brittney, Santana, and Kurt. It wasn't Quinn they were shocked at but who was holding her hand…

Dun dun dun !

-End Chapter

(Just kidding, here's the rest of the chapter)

Holding Quinn's hand was none other than Jessie and they began to sing.

**(Jessie)**_  
I'm Tired of injustice  
I'm Tired of the schemes  
it's kinda disgusting.  
what does it mean damn it.  
Kicking me down  
I got to get up  
As jacked as it sounds  
The whole system sucks_

**(Quinn)**_  
Peek in the shadow  
I Come into the light  
You tell me I'm wrong  
Then you better prove you're right  
You're sellin' out souls but  
I care about mine  
I've got to get stronger  
And I won't give up the fight_

**(Jessie)**_  
With such confusions don't it make you wanna  
scream(Make you wanna scream)  
You're bashed abused and victimized within  
the scheme  
(Janet)  
You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize_

_[Both chours]2X  
Somebody please have mercy  
'Cause I just can't take it  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Make me wanna scream  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Make me wanna scream_

**(Jessie)**_  
Tired of you tellin' the story your way  
It's causin' confusion  
You think it's okay_

**(Quinn)**_  
You changin' the rules  
While I keep playin' the game  
I can't take it much longer  
I think I might go insane_

**(Jessie)**_  
With such confusions, don't it make you wanna  
scream(make you wanna scream)  
Your bashed abused and victimized within' the  
scheme  
_**(Quinn)**_  
You find your pleasure scandalizin' every lie_

_[Both chours]2X  
Oh father, please have mercy 'cause I just  
can't take it  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Make me wanna scream  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Make me wanna scream_

**(Quinn)**_  
"Oh my God, can't believe what I saw  
As I turned on the TV, this evening  
I was disgusted by all the injustice  
All the injustice"_

**(Jessie)**_  
"All the injustice"_

With such collusions don't it make you wanna  
scream(make you wanna scream)  
Your bashed abused and victimized within the  
scheme

**(Quinn)**_  
You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize_

_[Both chours]2X  
Oh brother please have mercy 'Cause I just  
can't take it  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Make me wanna scream  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Make me wanna scream  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Make me wanna scream  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Make me wanna scream  
Stop your pressure!_

-End of the chappie for real!

Wow, that was a long chapter for me to write. The last song sung by Quinn and Jessie was "Scream" by Michael Jackson and Janet Jackson. Next we're gonna find out more on Quinn and Jessie's relationship and the chapter afterwards is the reaction of the Glee kids!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee. That all belongs to the creators of Glee. I'm just a fan!

CH 4 – Hook up's

It was the beginning of summer and school was out. For Quinn it was a blessing, after all the emotional turmoil she endured. It was a stab in the gut when Finn decided he wanted Rachel. Quinn supposed that she didn't change enough for Finn. She didn't worship the ground he walked on, wasn't warm enough for him.

Puck didn't count, the only thing they had in common was he getting her drunk and pregnant.

Finn was like a siren to her. He was her first boyfriend after all. He was so irresistible to her and it scared Quinn how irresistible he was. It had taken many months of intense therapy for Quinn. After the whole Beth thing and getting dumped made her feel like the lowest scum of the earth. It was a fighting battle for her to get out of bed weeks after being dumped at a freaking funeral for crying out loud!

Anyways, school was out and Kurt was dragging her out to a party that Dalton academy and Carmel High joint-hosted every year. The party was held at some mansion that one of elite families of Lima. Apparently their kid was attending Dalton Academy. Quinn was having a good time and she knew it was because the schools were in the west-end of Lima-the wealthy part of town.

Kurt left Quinn to go make out with his new boyfriend Blaine somewhere in an empty room.

Then one of Quinn's favorite songs came on.

**I'm a big boy, you're a big girl now, now, ow  
I'm a big girl, you're a big boy now, now, ow**

_**Back in the day when you were young (it was fun)  
Little girl, didn't think you were the one (Now here I come)  
Your sexy walk, your sexy talk (That's what's up)  
Little girl, you're clearly not the same kid from the block**_

I ain't that little girl no more  
Not more more, That's for sure  
Boy get your ass out on the floor  
Let's explore, let's explore

You know I like the way you move it (Move it)  
Girl you're all grown up and now your ready to let it go  
Wanna be a big girl, got to prove it (Prove it)  
With a body like that you got a grown man ready to blow

I'm a big boy, you're a big girl now, now, ow  
I'm a big girl, you're a big boy now, now, ow

Quinn felt a boy's arms around her waist and Quinn kept dancing.

_**Back in the day when I was young (Kinda dumb)  
But I always knew I'd be the one (Now here you come)  
Gonna get you wet, gonna make you sweat (Girl I **__**bet**__**)  
Gonna give you something you ain't ever gonna forget**_

You ain't no little girl no more (nope)  
That's for sure (Yup), Booty like Oh  
Wanna work it like a big girl let's explore  
Drop it to the floor, baby get raw

You know I like the way you move it (Move it)  
Girl you're all grown up and now your ready to let it go  
Wanna be a big girl, got to prove it (Prove it)  
With a body like that you got a grown man ready to blow

You know I like the way you move it (Move it)  
Girl you're all grown up and now your ready to let it go (Let it go)  
Wanna be a big girl, got to prove it (Prove it)  
With a body like that you got a grown man ready to blow

I'm a big boy, you're a big girl now, now, ow  
I'm a big girl, you're a big boy now, now, ow  
I'm a big boy, you're a big girl now, now, ow  
I'm a big girl, you're a big boy now, now, ow

I've been waiting too long for you to get naughty  
Beat me, spank me daddy come on, touch my body  
hear that good things come to those who wait  
Come and take it mamma before its too late

Oh, Baby, Oh Yeah, Oh Yeah, You know I like the way

You know I like the way you move it (Move it)  
Girl you're all grown up and now your ready to let it go  
Wanna be a big girl, got to prove it (Prove it)  
With a body like that you got a grown man ready to blow

You know I like the way you move it (Move it)  
Girl you're all grown up and now your ready to let it go  
Wanna be a big girl, got to prove it (Prove it)  
With a body like that you got a grown man ready to blow

Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey Yeah  
Woo, Woo, Woo, Woo, Woo, Grown man ready to blow  
Woo, Woo, Woo, Woo, Woo

Once the song was over Quinn turned around and to her surprise it was none other than Jessie st. James.

Quinn thought then and there she would get to know Jessie st. James. She had nothing to lose and hey, Jessie could be a good guy when you got under all the layers. She supposed it was similar to herself; under all those layers that she had built, she was a great person. Only Kurt, Britney, Santana and Sue Sylvester knew that.

"I hope you are having fun Quinn" Jessie smiled.

"Yes, it's one of the best parties that I've been to." Quinn admitted

The two spent the next few hours talking, dancing and laughing. It was near the end of the party that Kurt and Blaine emerged looking distrevelled.

"Took you long enough to emerge" Quinn laughed as they approached Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt blushed and then changed the topic.

"Nice to meet you again Jessie" Kurt said

"It's nice to see you again too," Jessie smiled "I'm glad that you met someone good. I've known Blaine since we were in elementary school together."

"Really?" Quinn asked, her eyes bulging out as she looked at Jessie

"Yeah, he's a good friend of mine. We went to school together all the way to high school. It wasn't until he was getting bullied that he left Carmel High. I never even knew he was being bullied, that stuff never happened while I was around" Jessie said looking down

"It wasn't your fault Jessie," Blaine said laying his arm on Jessie's shoulders. "I was really good at hiding it from everyone for a while"

"At least I got some revenge on those people after I found out who they were. I got it out of Blaine who they were and got them expelled. They left town after I was finally done with them" Jessie smirked.

"Well it's getting really late, I promised my mom I would be home by 11pm" Quinn said as she finished her Pepsi.

"I actually wanted to hang out a bit more with Blaine if that's ok with you Quinn" Kurt looked sheepish.

'I can take you home if that's okay Quinn" Jessie said

"Sure," Quinn smiled "Kurt and Blaine can actually spent some more time with each other now that school is finally out. Can't blame him for wanting to be with his guy"

"Thanks Quinn, I owe you one" Kurt said as he gave Quinn a hug

"No you don't owe me anything, now go have some more fun" Quinn laughed as she playfully shoved Kurt back towards Blaine.

"See you guys later!" Quinn called as Jessie steered her towards the door.

"Thanks for taking me home Jessie" Quinn smiled as Jessie drove up to her driveway

"No problem Quinn," Jessie smiled back "I'm glad that you got to know the real Jessie st. James. Not the guy with a great voice, the jerk or the guy who squashed an egg on a vegan's head"

"I guess like me, there's more to you than the mask that you wear" Quinn said as she patted his arm

"I would like to do something fun again with you sometime" Jessie said looking into Quinn's eye.

"I'd like that" Quinn smiled and then gave Jessie her number

Quinn waved bye at Jessie as he drove way and then walked into her house. She gasped at the scene in her living room.

It was her mom Kathy and one of Lima's richest men, a Lima city counsellor and a recent widow. His name was Bill Haynes. His family was the creator of Haynes cotton.

"This is awkward" Kathy said as she changed her position on the couch

"You're telling me," Quinn said meekly "but you know mom, I'm happy for you. It's about time that you started dating again. If Mr. Hayne's reputation for being an all-around good guy is true, than I have no objections"

-END CHAPTER

Well guys I hoped you guys liked the chapter. I also wanted to get to what I think is Jessie st. James's true character. Under all that cockiness, is a good guy. I also couldn't remember Quinn's mom's name so I made it up. I also think that Quinn's mom deserves a great guy who is kind and not like her first husband who was a real jerk! I didn't even plan the thing until I got to Quinn and Jessie saying goodnight. Thank you to those who reviewed, I love you guys! Keep up with the reviews guys!

XOXO


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, that all belongs to the creators and the writers of Glee! I'm just a fan!

CH 5 – REACTIONS

The Glee kids (except for those who knew about the couple) all gaped in surprise and in Finn's case, Anger.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT JERK QUINN?! HE'S JUST TRYING TO DESTROY THIS CLUB-"Finn started to yell but Quinn marched up to him and…..SMACK!

Quinn has slapped Finn across the face and everyone was stunned. Who knew that Quinn had that capability except to those that were very close to her.

"Who do you think you are Hudson," Quinn hissed "You are NOT my boyfriend, therefore YOU DO NOT have the RIGHT to tell me what to do. YOU and RACHEL have done that well many times over. Let's not forget YOU kissed HER at the most inconvenient time during nationals. I'm not going to get into the other things the two of you have done. Yes, both Jessie and I have done things to screw the club over but we have GROWN UP and MOVED ON!"

"Quinn," Jessie said as he gently wrapped his arm around Quinn's waist which further angered Finn. "We don't have to justify our wrongdoings to Hudson. Now let's not let him ruin our night and continue to have fun"

"You are right Jessie, everyone should be more mature and focus on enjoying ourselves" Mr. Shue said walking up towards them.

"MR. SHUE YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?!" Finn said dumbfounded

"Of Course I knew. Quinn and Jessie have come to me and told me to my face that this isn't a ploy to destroy Glee Club or any type of revenge. They genuinely want to be with each other and I am personally happy for them. Now I expect you Finn to accept this and not try any stunts." Mr. Shue said sternly.

"Well I can't judge them since I see the sincerity in their eyes and I've been doing some counselling sessions with both the new Emma Shuester and my new therapist. I now know not to judge anyone and think that the world revolves around me. My mother's situation has made me grow up" Rachel said thoughtfully.

Finn turned around and marched out of the karaoke building.

Rachel sighed and Puck walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I'll talk to him Rachel. I have no say in what Quinn and Jessie do. They make their own decisions and I also have been growing up since summer. I'm personally happy for them and Jessie surly knows that if he hurts Quinn than not only will he have to deal with me but the rest of the club" Puck said while staring at Jessie who took it in stride.

"Ok, now that that's out of the way…" Kurt said

The next few people went up and did their own thing and the glee kids all clapped politely.

Up after that went Mercedes who would do a number by Cher and when the glee kids heard the song start, they all knew it was "Strong Enough"

_**I don't need your sympathy  
There's nothing you can say or do for me  
And I don't want a miracle  
You'll never change for no-one  
And I hear your reasons why  
Where did you sleep last night?  
And was she worth it, was she worth it?**_

Cause I'm strong enough to live without you  
Strong enough and I quit crying  
Long enough, now I'm strong enough  
To know you gotta go  
There's no more to say  
So save your breath and walk away  
No matter what I hear you say  
I'm strong enough to know you gotta go

So you feel misunderstood  
Baby have I got news for you  
On being used, I could write a book  
But you don't wanna hear about it  
[ From: . ]  
Cause I've been losing sleep  
And you've been going cheap  
And she ain't worth half of me, it's true  
Now I'm telling you

That I'm strong enough to live without you  
Strong enough and I quit crying  
Long enough, now I'm strong enough  
To know you gotta go

_**Come hell or waters high  
You'll never see me cry  
This is our last goodbye, it's true  
I'm telling you  
**_

_**Now I'm strong enough to live without you  
Strong enough and I quit crying  
Long enough, now I'm strong enough  
To know you gotta go  
There's no more to say  
So save your breath and walk away  
No matter what I hear you say  
I'm strong enough to know you gotta go.**_

And that concluded the night as it was nearing 9 PM and it was a school night.

It was nine thirty when Jessie pulled up to Quinn's driveway. They made out for 15 minutes and then Quinn pulled away smiling.

"Well that went well, no fighting or much drama happened other than Finn walking out" Quinn giggled.

Jessie smiled. 'God she was so beautiful' he thought. 'I'm so lucky to have her. I really hope that she will love my surprise that I thought up which I hope to finish in the next few months'

"I'm glad that Rachel took it well. I will always care for her and I really hope that she'll beat this illness. Puck is another surprise, I thought he'd follow Hudson and/or start throwing punches." Jessie pondered thoughtfully.

"I really think that his mom got thru to him as well as the shock of what's happening to both Shelby and now Rachel" Quinn added

"Ok well I better get you thru that door or your mom won't like me much anymore" Jessie joked

Quinn nudged him playfully. "Are you kidding? She loves you and knows how well you treat me. She told me that you are one of the best things to ever happen to me which I quite agree. I love you" Quinn said looking deeply into his eyes.

They kissed for another ten minutes before Quinn got out the door and ran into the house. They both knew that if it continued, it would get R-rated and that could wait till at least the weekend and they were alone.

As Jessie pulled away from the Fabray residence, he couldn't help but think of Savage Garden's song "Truly, Madly, Deeply" which helped express what he felt with Quinn.

Verse 1

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning.

Chorus

I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me...

Verse 2

_**[ Lyrics from: lyrics/s/savage_garden/truly_madly_ ]**__**  
And when the stars are shining brightly  
In the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish  
Send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry..  
The tears of joy  
For all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of..  
The highest power.  
In lonely hours.  
The tears devour you..  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me...**_

Bridge

Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cos it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come...

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath

_**Truly**__** madly deeply do...**_

Chorus

The only one that went home angry was Finn Hudson.

'How could Quinn do this?' he thought furiously.

He sat outside his house while thinking of everything that happened in the past two years. As he thought, he finally realized that most of his thoughts went towards Quinn.

He knew he loved Rachel, she adored him and boosted his ego. He gave Quinn up after reflecting on the way Rachel had starred at him at prom and the songs she sang, clearly singing to him. He believed that Rachel needed him more and he really wanted to be felted like that. The added turmoil at Ms. Sylvester's funeral also added up to all the confusing thoughts which led him to dump Quinn outside the funeral parlor.

More reflections came and he concluded that he made a mess of things and what he really wanted in life was in this order:

Graduate High School

Get on some kind of scholarship and graduate college

Enlist in the army, just like his dad did

Marry Quinn, have kids and that cheesy white house with the fence deal.

With all those thoughts, Finn finally stepped out of his truck and went inside his house. He needed some sleep and he'd deal with the Quinn situation tomorrow.

-END CHAPTER

Thanks you guys for being so patient with me. I really thought that Rachel and Puck really needed to grow up which I wrote into the chapter. I also wanted to show how much Quinn and Jessie feel about each other. Quinn is smart, beautiful and really needs someone to love her and support her. Jessie has been popular and done some questionable things like Quinn but he's not a bad guy. Finn, I always thought was a very confused guy. He didn't know what he wanted in life and not always thought things through such as blurting out in the hallway that Santana was gay. Don't you guys worry, this will continue to be a Quinn/Jessie pairing! Can you guys think of what will happen in the coming chapters?! Brownie points to whoever gets it!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, that all belongs to the creators and the writers of Glee! I'm just a fan!

CH 6

Monday came rolling by, and no one was more glad to see it come than Rachel Berry. It was a very weird couple of days since the kereoke night, and Finn had been acting very weird. He was dodging her calls and she was starting to get sick of it. She was beginning to realize what her therapist has been saying from their sessions. Her relationship wasn't a healthy one; it was bordering on obsession. It was a shocking yet sad truth to Rachel and it was taking a toll on her.

Her dad's sat her down the previous night and asked her what was wrong. She admitted what happened at the kereoke place and shook their heads. Finn, they said was like any other teenager; he didn't know what he really wanted in life. He went from Rachel to Quinn back and forth like a volleyball. And how was he going to fit in her plans in the long run? Finn's grades weren't good enough right now to get into a major university or college like NYU or anything close to NY state. He did some responses from the State of Louisiana and the State of Ohio as well as Michigan State. They all had conditions in order for Finn to get in such as improving his grades.

With Rachel, she was pretty sure what she was going to do. She WAS GOING PLACES! She had straight A's, been involved in anything that would help her into the best university that New York had to offer (does anyone remember which university that was?) and a future Broadway star. Living in New York was expensive and that was something that Finn couldn't afford. Even with Burt being his step-dad, it was only possible for him to go somewhere closer and less expensive like Michigan State University. Long-distance relationship was not going to work with Finn so that led her to make one of the most important and yet heartbreaking decisions of her young life.

She walked up to Finn's locker and he turned around to give her a hug. She hugged back sighing into his shoulder.

"Hey Rachel, I Know I-…."

"Finn we seriously need to talk and right now is not the time to do it so can we talk after school at the choir room?" Rachel said looking into his eyes pleadingly

"Yeah sure, I guess" Finn scratched his head and Rachel nodded as she headed to her locker quickly to get her books before class started.

Even with all the emotional turmoil in Rachel made it thru the day and into Glee. She tried to be professional all the time which wasn't always the case; today was going to be a different day.

"Last week, I was able to give you kids assignments based on country music. It's something we haven't done before and I'm trying to be different from last year. We're doing different genres from pop music to country music and so on. Now Rachel, its been sometime since you went first so go ahead with your selection" Mr. Shue smiled.

And that was true, Rachel has been trying to share the lead singer position with the other glee kids. That incidient with that Sunshine girl (I believe that was her name, the one Rachel sent to the crack house) taught her a lesson and thus, she was less pushy when it came to the female lead singer.

Rachel closed her eyes as the music started and smiled.

_**Tumble outta bed  
And I stumble to the kitchen  
Pour myself a cup of ambition  
And yawn and stretch  
And try to come to life  
Jump in the shower  
And the blood starts pumpin'  
Out on the street  
The traffic starts jumpin'  
The folks like me on the job from 9 to 5**_

Workin' 9 to 5,  
What a way to make a livin'  
Barely gettin' by  
It's all takin' and no givin'  
They just use your mind  
And they never give you credit  
It's enough to drive you crazy  
If you let it  
9 to 5, for service and devotion  
You would think that I  
Would deserve a

_**fat**__** promotion  
Want to move ahead  
But the boss won't seem to let me  
I swear sometimes that man is out to get me**_

_**They let you dream  
Just to watch 'em shatter  
You're just a step  
On the boss-man's ladder  
But you got dreams  
He'll never take away  
You're in the same boat  
With a lotta your friends**_

_**Waitin' for the day your ship'll come in  
'N' the tide's gonna turn  
And it's all gonna roll your way**_

Workin' 9 to 5  
What a way to make a livin'  
Barely gettin' by  
It's all takin' and no givin'  
They just use your mind  
And you never get the credit  
It's enough to drive you crazy  
If you let it  
9 to 5, yeah  
They got you where they want you  
There's a better life  
And you think about it, don't you  
It's a rich man's game  
No matter what they call it  
And you spend your life  
Puttin'

_**money**__** in his wallet**_

_**9 to 5, whoa  
What a way to make a livin'  
Barely gettin' by  
It's all takin' and no givin'  
They just use your mind  
And they never give you **__**credit**__**  
It's enough to drive you crazy  
If you let it**_

9 to 5, yeah  
They got you where they want you  
There's a better life  
And you dream about it, don't you  
It's a rich man's game  
No matter what they call it.

The Glee kids and Mr. Shue all clapped as she went to go sit in her chair besides Finn. (That was always her seat and all the other seats were taken. She needed to talk to Finn before she sat somewhere else.)

Up next was Santana who was very excited to sing this solo. She believed in payback after being cheated on. Though she put on this tough exterior, she needed a man who supported her financially, emotionally and mentally.)

**Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With a bleached-blond tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now, he's probably buying  
Her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey  
**

**Right now, he's probably up behind her  
With a pool stick  
Showing her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know  
**

**I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky

Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars  
Worth of that bathroom Polo  
Oh and he don't know

That I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'Cause the next time that he cheats  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
No, not on me

**'Cause I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, before he cheats  
Oh**

Tina was up next singing one of Shania Twain's popular songs.

**Let's go girls! Come on.**

I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down

**The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun**

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman

Again the glee kids applauded and it was much louder this time. It wasn't often that Tina like Santana did a solo.

Finally it was Brittney who went and she dedicated it to her awesome boyfriend Artie. Artie was the only one who truly loved her both mentally and emotionally. Not saying that Mike did a poor job, Artie was the one who brought out the real Brittney.

**You've got a way with me  
Somehow you got me to believe  
In everything that I could be  
I've gotta say-you really got a way  
You've got a way it seems  
You gave me faith to find my dreams  
You'll never know just what that means  
Can't you see... you got a way with me  
**

**It's in the way you want me  
It's in the way you hold me  
The way you show me just what love's made of  
It's in the way we make love  
**

**You've got a way with words  
You get me smiling even when it hurts  
There's no way to measure what your love is worth  
I can't believe the way you get through to me  
**

**It's in the way you want me  
It's in the way you hold me  
The way you show me just what love's made of  
It's in the way we make love  
**

**Oh, how I adore you  
Like no one before you  
I love you just the way you are**

**It's in the way you want me  
It's in the way you hold me  
The way you show me just what love's made of  
It's in the way we make love  
**

**It's just the way you are**

With that last song, Glee was over for the day. It was the first of many days where there was overall sharing of solo's.

Rachel and Finn waited until everyone left before they began to talk.

"Finn, before you say anything I really need to get this out before I lose it completely" Rachel pleaded

"Ok" Finn said taking a seat while not looking at her at the same time.

"Finn, I love you. I really do and we've been through so much togather…" Finn nodded at this sadly

"We've been growing apart recently and with the whole Quinn/Jessie thing, it's grown bigger. I think you still love Quinn and you've never truly gotten her out of your system. I've been doing some deep soul searching and I don't think this is going to work out. You don't know what you really want whereas I do. I think that we should end this now instead of lagging it around much longer." Rachel finished tearfully

Finn now looked up at her. "I'm sorry Rachel, I thought we were what I really wanted but it's not. I don't want to sing forever, it's not my passion. I know I'm not super smart but I've finally realized what I want. Football and Quinn is where it really lays."

"I'm glad we got this out into the open. I do hope that it won't be weird with us no longer seeing each other. I know that its rather cheesy to ask if we can still be friends?" Rachel said pulling Finn into a hug.

"I really do love you Rachel but I agree let's not make it weird and be friends. I still want you in my life." Finn said pulling out of the hug.

Rachel nodded, tears still going down her face.

They both walked with each other to the parking lot where Finn walked her to her car and watched as she pulled out. With that all said and done, the romance of Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson reached its final conclusion.

Author's note: Another chapter up, finally! Thanks to those who follow my story and post reviews. I'm glad to see Finn and Rachel doing some more growing up. It's a sad yet beautiful high school, young love romance. Rachel needs to be able to reach her dreams without any distractions or being pulled back and that's what I thought was going on in that relationship. I also really loved the BritArt romance and I wanted to incorporate that. I'll be bringing in an old character and you'll have to guess who it is. As for the Jessie's surprise, keep watching future chapters! I'm very excited for it that I'm jumping from leg to leg. I also redid some of the chapters cause I thought some parts were rather confusing so re-read some of the previous chapters!

Dracoqueen


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, that all belongs to the creators and the writers of Glee! I'm just a fan!

CH 7

A few days after the Finnchel break-up, the theme of this assignment was "Heartbreak". Mr. Shue felt that they should get that heartbreak stuff out so that they could focus on better things.

Quinn's Selection was Madonna's "Power of Goodbye"

_**Your heart is not open so I must go  
The spell has been broken, I loved you so  
Freedom comes when you learn to let go  
Creation comes when you learn to say no**_

You were my lesson I had to learn  
I was your fortress you had to burn  
Pain is a warning that something's wrong  
I pray to God that it won't be long  
Do ya wanna go higher?

There's nothing left to try  
There's no place left to hide  
There's no greater power  
Than the power of good-bye

_**Your heart is not open so I must go  
The spell has been broken, I loved you so  
You were my lesson I had to learn  
I was your fortress**_

There's nothing left to lose  
There's no more heart to bruise  
There's no greater power  
Than the power of good-bye

_**Learn to say good-bye  
I yearn to say good-bye**_

There's nothing left to lose  
There's no more heart to bruise  
There's no greater power  
Than the power of good-bye

_**Learn to say good-bye  
I yearn to say good-bye  
**_

_**There's nothing left to lose  
There's no more heart to bruise  
There's no greater power  
Than the power of good-bye**_

_**Learn to say good-bye  
I yearn to say good-bye**_

_**There's nothing left to try  
There's no place left to hide  
There's no greater power  
Than the power of good-bye**_

_**There's nothing left to try  
There's no place left to hide  
There's no greater power  
Than the power of good-bye  
**_

With that the song was over and Quinn went to sit in her seat. That song was what she felt about her relationship with Finn. The only exception was that Finn's heart was open until he met Rachel. The spell or fantasy she had with Finn had faded once and for all after the funeral break-up. He was the lesson she had to learn. She had to be less cold, self-absorbed yet still a bit clingy, and not confident in their relationship. If Finn was like any other guy, he would've pushed for more than first base. However she had to first be true to herself and wait for a guy like Jessie. Unfortunately Puck got there first, got her drunk and took her virginity. She hoped that Finn got the message that she wasn't going to take him back. She was happy and confident in her relationship with Jessie.

Artie wanted to bring the upbeat heartbreak song of Kelly Clarkson.

_**Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone**_

You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone

_**And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say**_

But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah  
Thanks to you now I get what I want  
Since you've been gone

How can I put it? You put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone

How come I'd never hear you say?  
?I just wanna be with you?  
I guess you never felt that way

_**But since you've been gone  
[ From : . ]  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah  
Thanks to you now I get, I get what I want  
Since you've been gone**_

You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again

_**Since you've been gone  
(Since you've been gone)  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
(Thanks to you)  
Now I get, I get what I want**_

I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
(Thanks to you)  
Now I get  
(I get)  
You should know  
(You should know)  
That I get, I get what I want  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone

Applause echoed the room, Artie blushed and went to his place right beside his girlfriend Brittney who gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Mike and Tina went to perform "Heartbreak Cover-up" and danced with each other in a choreographed routine.

_**It's just another lonely night  
They happen all the time  
Now that you're not around.  
Like picking up a loaded gun  
Holding the telephone  
And I should put it down.**_

Watching you walk away  
Even though I know I never should have let you out of sight  
I play the game even though I go up in flames and I'm burning down tonight.  
You keep from me, but I'm drowning and slowly sinking in a bottle of Patrón.  
I can't let go-oh oooooh I can't let go, so

It's just another lonely night  
They happen all the time  
Now that you're not around.  
Like picking up a loaded gun  
Holding the telephone  
And I should put it down.  
It's just another wasted call full of alcohol,  
Another night I know that I won't recall,  
And it's never enough, it's another heartbreak coverup.

It's there beneath all the shattered, broken pieces I've been trying to let go-oh.  
Hiding away in the places to see distant faces of the love you used to know, oh.  
To keep from me and I'm spinning, I feel like

_**dying**__**, I got one foot on the floor  
I can't let go-oh, oooooh I can't let go, so**_

_**It's just another lonely night  
They happen all the time  
Now that you're not around.  
Like picking up a loaded gun  
Holding the telephone  
And I should put it down.  
It's just another wasted call full of alcohol,  
Another night I know that I won't recall,  
And it's never enough, it's another heartbreak coverup.**_

It's another heartache, mistake, waiting for the rain after the

_**knife**__**  
Cause crying won't be enough to wash the blood after the fight,  
You see the pain I'm feeling,  
It isn't less, than the moment till I get you mine I'm still standing until I call the fight.  
**_

_**It's just another lonely night  
They happen all the time  
Now that you're not around.  
Like picking up a loaded gun  
Holding the telephone  
And I should put it down.  
It's just another wasted call full of alcohol,  
Another night I know that I won't recall,  
And it's never enough, it's another heartbreak coverup.**_

It's just another wasted call

_**full**__** of alcohol,  
Another night I know that I won't recall,  
And it's never enough, it's another heartbreak coverup.**_

Finn, Puck, Sam and Kurt chose one of N Sync's iconic songs "Tearing up my Heart."

_**It's tearing up my heart when I'm with you  
But when we are apart, I feel it too  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
With or without you**_

Baby I don't understand  
Just why we can't be lovers  
Things are getting out of hand  
Trying too much, but baby we can't win

Let it go  
If you want me girl, let me know  
I am down on my knees  
I can't take it anymore

CHORUS

_**[ Lyrics from: lyrics/n/n_sync/tearing_up_my_ ]**__**  
Baby don't misunderstand  
What I'm trying to tell ya  
In the corner of my mind  
Baby, it feels like we are running out of time**_

Let it go  
If you want me girl, let me know  
I am down on my knees  
I can't take it anymore

CHORUS

Tearin' up my heart and soul  
We're apart I feel it too  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
With or without you

Tearin' up my heart and soul  
We're apart I feel it too  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
With or without you

CHORUS

And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
With or without you

The girls all cheered, hooted as the guys took a bow before sitting down.

Next was Rachel who chose the lyrics of Taylor Swift and Her song "We're never ever getting back togather." She informed the room that she wasn't singing it to Finn but chose just to have fun with the song.

_**I remember when we broke up, the first time  
Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like  
We haven't seen each other in a month  
When you, said you, needed space, what?  
Then you come around again and say  
Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna **__**change**__**  
Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day  
I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you**_

Oooh we called it off again last night  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind, with some indie record  
That's much cooler than mine

_**Oooh you called me up again tonight  
But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**_

_**I used to think, that we, were forever ever  
And I used to say never say never  
**_

_**(Talks)  
**_

_**Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you  
And I'm like, I'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know  
We are never getting back together, like ever  
**_

_**(Sings)**_

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

_**We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we  
Oh, getting back together**_

_**You go talk to your friends talk**_  
_**To my friends talk to me**_  
_**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**_

_**Mercedes chose the haunting lyrics of Adele and her song "Someone Like You"**_

_**I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now.  
I heard that your dreams came true.  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.**_

_**Old friend, why are you so shy?**_  
_**Ain't like you to hold back or**_

_**hide**__** from the light.**_

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited**_  
_**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.**_  
_**I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**_  
_**That for me it isn't over.**_

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_  
_**I wish nothing but the best for you too**_  
_**Don't forget me, I beg**_  
_**I remember you said,**_  
_**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,**_  
_**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, "**_  
_**Yeah**_

_**You know how the time flies**_  
_**Only yesterday was the time of our lives**_  
_**We were born and raised**_  
_**In a summer haze**_  
_**Bound by the surprise of our glory days**_

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited**_  
_**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.**_  
_**I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**_  
_**That for me it isn't over.**_

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."  
Yeah**_

_**Nothing compares**_  
_**No worries or cares**_  
_**Regrets and mistakes**_  
_**They are memories made.**_  
_**Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?  
**_

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."**_

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_  
_**I wish nothing but the best for you too**_  
_**Don't forget me, I beg**_  
_**I remember you said,**_  
_**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,**_  
_**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."**_  
_**Yeah**_

Again the Glee class erupted in applause as Mercedes grinned. She really nailed that song and her pitch was top notch! Finn in the meantime was deep in thought. He got Quinn's message and was simply miserable. Adele's lyrics were right on with how he felt. He was never going to find a girl like Quinn. He knew that neither was going to forget one another, they were each other's first love. Then Finn screwed up twice and now Jessie had her. He found out the Jewel that Quinn really was and was keeping a good (not suffocating) hold on her. _IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT!_ Finn Screamed at himself. He looked up after a while and discovered that the choir room was long empty.

Quinn smiled as Jessie pulled up to the high school parking lot. She sat down in the passenger seat and gave Jessie a kiss.

"How was your day sweetheart" Jessie smiled adoringly at her.

"It was good. Today in glee, I sang Madonna's "Power of Goodbye", I hope that Finn got the message that it's over indefinitely between us and I'm not taking him back."

"I hope so," Jessie sighed and they sat in silence until they pulled into the Fabray parking space. "I so hope you'll be ready for our date tonight" Jessie smiled mischievously

"I will be, by the way what are you planning?" Quinn smiled

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you sweetheart"

With that they had a quick make out session before Quinn ran inside to get ready for their date.

Author's note: Ok just to clear things up. Finchel broke up on a Monday, they were given the assignments on Tuesday and performed the songs on Friday. Can we guess what Jessie's planning? Thanks to those who follow my story!

Dracoqueen


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, that all belongs to the creators and the writers of Glee! I'm just a fan!

CH 8 – LOVE IS IN THE AIR

Quinn smiled as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She took much care into her outfit tonight. She wondered what Jessie was planning. He always surprised her and she liked that. They kept each other on their toes, their romance scorching and never was boring.

For almost two hours she debated on her outfit until she received help from the heavens above…..

Kurt Hummel.

They ended up choosing an outfit that was both sexy and sophisticated. Neither had gotten what was Jessie's plans but their detective work hit road block after road block.

Now back to the outfit….

Quinn now wore a gorgeous black Victoria Beckham mini-dress and silver 4-inch silver Steve Madden pumps. She also kept her make up a-la natural. No eye shadow, hints of rosy blush, black eyeliner, and clear lip-gloss.

While they were choosing the outfits and waiting for Jessie to pick her up, they sang.

_**(Quinn)**__I come home in the morning light,  
My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"  
Oh,mother,dear,  
We're not the fortunate __ones__,  
And girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun.  
_

___**(Kurt)**_The phone rings in the middle of the night,  
My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"  
Oh,daddy,dear,  
You know you're still number one,_  
__**(Both)**__But girls_(Boys),_  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh,girls _(boys),_just wanna have  
That's all they really want...  
Some fun..._

__

_**(Quinn)**__When the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun..._

__

(both)Girls (boys),_  
They want,  
Wanna have fun.  
Girls (_boys),_  
Wanna have.._

__

_**(Quinn)**__Some boys take a beautiful girl,  
And hide her away from the rest of the world.  
I wanna be the one to walk in the sun.  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have  
That's all they really want...  
Some fun..._

__

When the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun...

__

(both)Girls (boys_),  
They want,  
Wanna have fun.  
Girls (_boys),_  
Wanna have._

__

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
(Oh...)  
They just wanna...  
(Girls (boys)_ just wanna have fun...)  
Oh..._

__

Girls(boys)_ just wanna have fu-un...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
(Oh...)  
They just wanna...  
(They just wanna have fun...)  
Girls (_boys_) just wanna have fu-un...  
_

_(__**Quinn**__)When the workin',  
When the working day is done.  
Oh,when the working day is done,  
Oh,girls...  
Girls,  
Just wanna have fu-un..._

__

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna have fun...

__

Girls just wanna have fu-un..  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
(Have fun..)

__

They just wanna,  
(Girls wanna have fun)  
They just wanna...  
Oh,girls...  
(Wanna have fun...)  
Girls just wanna have fu-un.

__

When the workin',  
When the working day is done.  
Oh,when the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
Girls just wanna have fu-un.

__

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
(Oh,girls...)  
They just wanna,  
(Have fun...)  
Oh,girls..  
Girls just wanna have fu-un

__

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
When the working day is done...  
(fades)_  
_

A whole bunch of singing later, Jessie pulled up in his car.

Kurt turned to her and smiled. "Well Cinderella, your knight in shining armour has arrived. Damn, he looks good! If I wasn't deeply in love with Blaine, you would have serious competition!"

Quinn laughed and gave Kurt a hug.

Jessie wore a Ralph Lauren Suit but had left his jacket in the car.

(Quinn couldn't help but think that this guy was sex on legs and then tried not to think of dirty thoughts)

*Quinn snap out of it!* She thought to herself. *That could wait till the evening is over*

When Quinn had snapped out of it, they were backing out of her driveway.

*I hope that she loves her surprise* Jessie smiled adoringly at his girlfriend. This was his most serious and longest relationship. Jessie was damned if he ever let this amazing girl go.

They drove to the Canterbury plantation. Canterbury Plantation was famous for bringing love to whomever resided at the plantation. Rumors were that during the Civil War, that plantation was a hideout and hospital for the black "slaves". After the Civil War was over, the owner, Pauline Canterbury and her husband Henry were blessed by several voodoo priests. Since then, love and happiness blessed the residents and their guests.

Quinn felt her tears well up as she saw the plantation and the candles that led from the car to the door.

Jessie smiled and helped her from the car and led her up to the door. The door was opened by a butler.

"Canterbury Plantation welcomes you Mr. st. James and your lovely lady. Please follow me to the dining room." The butler named Lyle smiled.

Again Quinn was speechless as they were led thru this spectacular house.

As they drew near to the dining room, Jessie whispered that his family were very good friends with the current owners who were descendants of the Canterbury family.

As they sat down, the staff launched into a very familiar song and Quinn clapped to the beat.

_Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride  
and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.  
And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a  
chair as the dining room proudly presents -  
your dinner!_

__

Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie  
And we'll provide the rest  
Soup du jour  
Hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why, we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff  
Chip:  
It's delicious:  
Don't believe me? Ask the dishes  
They can sing, they can dance  
After all, Miss, this is France  
And a dinner here is never second best  
Go on, unfold your menu  
Take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guest  
Oui, our guest  
Be our guest!  
Chorus:  
Beef ragout  
Cheese souffle  
Pie and pudding "en flambe":  
We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret!  
You're alone  
And you're scared  
But the banquet's all prepared  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
While the flatware's entertaining  
We tell jokes! I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks  
Chorus:  
And it's all in perfect taste  
That you can bet  
Come on and lift your glass  
You've won your own free pass  
To be out guest  
If you're stressed  
It's fine dining we suggest

Chorus:  
Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Get your worries off your chest  
Let us say for your entree  
We've an array; may we suggest:  
Try the bread! Try the soup!  
When the croutons loop de loop  
It's a treat for any dinner  
Don't belive me? Ask the china  
Singing pork! Dancing veal!  
What an entertaining meal!  
How could anyone be gloomy and depressed?  
We'll make you shout "encore!"  
And send us out for more  
So, be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Chorus:  
Be our guest!  
It's a guest! It's a guest!  
Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!  
Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed  
With dessert, she'll want tea  
And my dear that's fine with me  
While the cups do their soft-shoein'  
I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing  
I'll get warm, piping hot  
Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?  
Clean it up! We want the company impressed  
Chorus:  
We've got a lot to do!  
Is it one lump or two?  
For you, our guest!  
Chorus:  
She's our guest!  
She's our guest!  
Chorus:  
She's our guest!  
Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Life is so unnerving  
For a servant who's not serving  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon  
Ah, those good old days when we were useful...  
Suddenly those good old days are gone  
Ten years we've been rusting  
Needing so much more than dusting  
Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!  
Most days we just lay around the castle  
Flabby, fat and lazy  
You walked in and oops-a-daisy!  
Chorus:  
Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Our command is your request  
It's been years since we've had anybody here  
And we're obsessed  
With your meal, with your ease  
Yes, indeed, we aim to please  
While the candlelight's still glowing  
Let us help you, We'll keep going  
Course by course, one by one  
'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"  
Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up  
But for now, let's eat up  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Please, be our guest!

And with that dinner was served. They had a well-done sirloin steak, creamy mashed potatoes and corn of the cob. They both had a drink of Pepsi to go with their meal. Quinn felt that she was allowed a cheat day so she enjoyed 2 glasses of Pepsi and the most delicious berry cobbler she had ever tasted.

What happened next blew Quinn away….

….

Jessie got down on his knees and grabbed her hands.

"Quinn, I was a lost soul before I met you. Sure I was idolized by others, manipulated others, and much more. You make me want to be a better man, and never let me get my own way all the time. You keep me grounded and with your help I've obtained top grades on my own, not because of my status as a lead singer. You are angelic, liberating, amazing, strong and the best thing to have EVER happened to me. Will you marry me Quinn Fabray?" Jessie said smiling and tears welling up in his eyes.

This was something Quinn had dreamed about since she was a little girl. A handsome, strong and amazing guy who swept her off her feet. For the longest time Finn was the man she wanted to marry. Finn was a lost boy who didn't know what he wanted in life. Jessie was a MAN. He was destined for great things, both on stage on Broadway and on the big screen.

"Yes Jessie, I would be happy to marry you!" Quinn laughed through her tears.

Jessie slid a beautiful 2 carat princess diamond ring on Quinn's left ring finger.

He then pulled Quinn up and then dipped her as he gave her a passionate kiss. It was that intense kinds of kiss that made your toes curl.

They broke up and blushed as the staff gave a giant applause.

Meanwhile, Kurt and Blaine were lounging on Kurt's bed, watching a football game. It was due to growing much closer to his dad that Kurt started to enjoy football. That and Blaine was a secret Baltimore Ravens fan just like Burt Hummel was. But if it ever came down to it, Prada and other high fashion labels as well as Broadway that was Kurt's passion.

Kurt and Blaine cheered when the top Raven's quarterback achieved a touchdown against Texas.

It was then that Kurt's phone rang and Kurt picked up, already knowing who it was.

"Hey Quinn, so how's your night been?" Kurt asked as Blaine snuggled closer to him.

"I'm engaged! Jessie and I are getting married!" Quinn's voice shrieked happily on the other line!

"Congratulations Honey!," Kurt exclaimed "So when's the wedding?"

"I'm not sure, this just happened but when it does, you'll be one of the first people to know!" Quinn laughed.

"Now I got to call my mom, Brittney and Santana-"

"And I'll do the rest, to save you some time, and spare your ears from the shrieking of others like Mercedes and Rachael"

"Thanks Kurt, you're a life saver," Quinn sighed happily. "Before I let you go, will you be my man/matron of honor? You have been one of the first to accept my relationship with Jessie and you have been an incredible friend to me. Brittney and Santana won't mind as long as they're maids of honor and have the best looking bridesmaid dresses"

Kurt's eyes watered and sniffed before he replied. "I'd be honored Quinn, now you get back to your man and I'll see you at school tomorrow!"

Kurt turned around and smiled at his boyfriend "Our Quinn is getting married!"

-END CHAPTER

Author's note: I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I have been thinking of what to write when I listened to a few songs and was inspired. I know what song that will play at their first dance as man and wife. I wanted Kurt to have more in common with his dad and genuinely is interested in football. I think that some plantations are romantic and think that was the most romantic place for a marriage proposal. I made up that story about that plantation, I wanted to tie the romance of that particular plantation. I also give my praise to those who helped the black slaves to freedom. I always thought that the African Americans were strong for surviving and fight for their freedom. After all, their ancestors were some of the fiercest warriors in the world. Nubians for example, were famous for their archery skills, and there were many other fierce warriors in Africa. African-Americans and First nation's people have both been through so much, and both have been known for their warriors and beautiful cultures. I think that we should remember that above anything else. I'm a half-native and half Irish descendant. I have nothing but pride for my people! Anyways, tell me what you guys think!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I'm just a fan of the show! Glee belongs to the creators of the show!

Ch 9

After Quinn and Jessie finished their dinner, they went home to tell her mom the big news. They pulled up to the Fabray house only to find no one home. Quinn did find a note on the door:

_Dear Quinn,_

_Bill has taken me to see The RollingStones perform in New York tomarrow! He's good friends with their manager, can you believe it? I'll see you in two days. Jessie can stay if he wants but be careful! Call me if you need anything._

_Love Mom._

"Well that is some welcome news," Jessie smiled as he pulled Quinn in for a kiss. "but I would've liked for her to be hear and hear it from us in person."

"Me too but I'd rather tell her when she gets back if that's okay?"

"Okay" Jessie replied as he kissed Quinn again.

Quinn hummed into the kiss and pulled Jessie to her room while not breaking the kiss. Once they were inside her room, Jessie picked her up and gently slammed her against her bedroom door. Quinn replied by sliding his jacket off and tearing open his shirt. Within two minutes they were naked on her bed, kissing intently.

Quinn flips them over so that she was on top and started kissing Jessie on his chest while making her way downward. Jessie was hard as a rock when Quinn made her way to his manhood. Quinn was also hot, her womanhood was wet and dripping.

Jessie suddenly sits up and pulls her onto his lap. You could hear the moaning, and purrs of pleasure that raidiated from her bedroom. Quinn rises and lowers herself on Jessie's waiting manhood. They both moan as she guides him farther into her. By then Jessie's eyes showed his deep passion and love for her. That always got Quinn more excited and she began to move up and down. Jessie leans his head up and kisses her with all that what was in him. Their hands were exploring everywhere that they could touch each other.

Jessie rolls over and pushes into Quinn hard and fast. Both of them were breathing heavily. It always seemed as passionate and deep meaning as their first time with each other. Five more minutes went by fast and before they knew it, Jessie's eyes rolled up and moaned in ecstasy as he spilled into Quinn.

Quinn scrunched up her eyes as she gasped loudly and her back arched as she came hard onto Jessie's still pulsing manhood. With that Jessie collapsed onto Quinn as they both tried to catch their breath.

Finally Jessie pulled out of her and drew her into his arms_. 'Damn, I'm so lucky to have this blond haired goddess! I'll never get tired of this' _He thought as he started to drift off to sleep.

Quinn watched Jessie fall asleep with a smile on her face. _'Thank you god for bringing this man back into my life!' _she snuggled further into Jessie's arms. _'Thank goodness I'm taking Depo Vera and while I'm still awake I should take out the sponge…'_

Quinn slowly got out of Jessie's arms and went into her attached bathroom and took the sponge out of her womanhood and threw it into the trash. After that was done she went back to her bed and the Adonis that was asleep in her bed. Then she followed her fiancé to deep sleep.

The next morning had Rachael Berry up at five thirty as always and doing her morning exercises. There was only one thing on her mind: Noah Puckerman.

The past few months the two had gotten closer and even more so after she broke up with Finn. Puck seemed to bring out the best in Rachael…she was less pushy, more relaxed, and genuinely made her feel happy. Rachael had also brought out the best in Puck: he was less of a bully (More gentleman-like), he studied a bit more so his grades were better than ever! He had gotten a part time job at Burt Hummel's garage which brought in more money for things like college, taking Rachael out and helping his mom out with bills.

Rachael was thinking about going to the final step with puck. Puck was respecting her like the lady she was and never pushed her into anything she didn't want to do. The whole thing with Quinn had really smartened him up. He made her feel sexy, loved, and special. Rachael was becoming more bold since she came to the conclusion of loosing her virginity to Noah Puckerman.

The song she was listening with her headphones cemented her feelings on the subject….

_I wanna make you holler  
Imagine us together  
Don't be afraid to play my game  
_

_Boy don't you hesitate I won't keep waiting for you  
To come and let me take  
You to my fantasy room  
You're gonna like it there  
And all the things that I do  
I'll treat you right all through the night_

__

We can do anything  
I'll take you all the places you wanna be  
I'll be your fantasy  
Everything you want you will find in me  
If play me game

__

I wanna make you holler and hear you  
Scream my name  
I'll give you rules to follow  
So you can play my game  
Imagine us together me driving you insane  
You will give in to me  
Don't be afraid to play my game

__

So what you gonna do, now that I gotcha with me  
You gotta show me boy  
'Cos nothing comes for free  
Start from the bottom and work your way  
Up slowly  
Don't be afraid to play my game  


_We can go all night long  
Doing thing you thought you would never do  
I won't tell anyone  
What we do it's just for me and you  
So come and play my game  
_

_I wanna make you holler and hear you  
Scream my name  
I'll give you rules to follow  
So you can play my game  
Imagine us together me driving you insane  
You will give in to me  
Don't be afraid to play my game_

__

I wanna make you holler and hear you  
Scream my name  
I'll give you rules to follow  
So you can play my game  
Imagine us together me driving you insane  
You will give in to me  
Don't be afraid to play my game  


_I wanna make you holler  
I wanna make you holler  
I wanna make you holler  
I wanna make you holler  
_

_We can go all night long  
Doing things you thought you would never do  
I won't tell anyone  
'Cos everything is just between me and you  
But you gotta play my game  
_

_I wanna make you holler and hear you  
Scream my name  
I'll give you rules to follow  
So you can play my game  
Imagine us together me driving you insane  
You will give in to me  
Don't be afraid to play my game  
_

_I wanna make you holler and hear you  
Scream my name  
I'll give you rules to follow  
So you can play my game  
Imagine us together me driving you insane  
You will give in to me  
Don't be afraid to play my __game__  
_

_I wanna make you holler and hear you  
Scream my name  
I'll give you rules to follow  
So you can play my game  
Imagine us together me driving you insane  
You will give in to me  
Don't be afraid to play my game_

__

I wanna make you holler  
I'll give you rules to follow  
Imagine us together.

Meanwhile at the Fabray house…

Quinn and Jessie had welcomed Kurt and Blaine into the house at eight in the morning. They had just finished showering togather and getting dressed. Thank goodness Jessie had some clothes stored in Quinn's closet.

There was much smiles, tears and laughter as the four celebrated the engagement of Quinn and Jessie.

Blaine sighed happily as he observed the situation in the Fabray house. It made him think more about his future with Kurt. They had talked about living togather in New York, Going to NYADA, and growing old togather. What Blaine really wanted to do was get married to Kurt before the next school year. He had really worked hard to skip a grade so he could graduate with Kurt so they wouldn't be separated for a year. Now they were both going to NYADA in the fall and the only thing left was to marry Kurt. Kurt Anderson and Blane Anderson…or Kurt and Blaine Hummel…. Oh well they had a few months before school finished to think of the last name. Now he would enjoy Quinn and Jessie's engagement before he would propose to Kurt. He didn't want to steal their limelight, he would wait a month or so before asking Kurt to marry him.

After the four had enjoyed some pancakes that Quinn had made, they pilled into two separate cars and drove to Mikinley High.

Quinn and Jessie sang along to the radio as Jessie drove them to the school…

_What if I told you it was all meant to be  
Would you believe me, would you agree?  
It's almost that feeling we met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now  
_

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
_

_Everything changes but beauty remains  
Something so tender, I can't explain  
Well, I may be dreaming but till I awake  
Can't we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share  
_

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

__

Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

__

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

__

Oh, moment like this, moment like  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Oh, like this

The day went fast for the couple and they couldn't take their eyes off of each other when the other was in sight. Soon it was time for glee and everyone pilled into the choir room.

Everyone but Finn was congratulating the engaged couple. Like always Finn was reflecting on how much he screwed up with Quinn and this was the final nail in the end. There was no way now that he couldn't get back with Quinn. Finally he went up to the couple.

"Congratulations . You are a lucky man, never let this one slip thru your fingers or you'll regret it like I have." Finn said looking into Jessie's eyes.

Jessie nodded at that and then turned his attention to Mr. Shue who called for everyone's attention.

This week was Spanish week and it was Santana's day to shine thru. She had selected Geri Halliwell's song Mi Chico Latino.

_Donde esta el hombre  
con fuego en la sangre_

__

Ive got a secret.I cannot keep it  
Its just a wisper of a distant memory  
Just a dream or so it seems  
Take me back to the place id rather be

__

You left a fire in my eyes  
That lightens up the darkest skies  
Im giving up im letting go  
I'll find my way so

__

_[Chorus]__  
Take me back to my sweet lavida  
Find my love my dolce vita  
Show me where i need to go  
Donde esta mi chico latino  
La la la la  
Ay-y-y-ay  
La la la  
_

_Stolen moments time has broken  
My eyes eyes open to this life-long mistery  
And so i'll go with what i know  
Take my chances and run with destiny  
_

_Now there's fire in my eyes  
I'll break away and say goodbye  
Im __free__ to be im letting go  
I'll find my way so  
_

___[Repeat chorus]__  
_

_Ay-y-y  
Que sueno, dolce y pequeno  
Yo no se yo no se  
Pero no es un cuento  
Mi corazon con tormento  
Chico latino te quiero y simplemente deseo  
Yo lo se el camino  
Es un sueno latino  
_

___[Repeat chorus]__  
_

_(Take me back to my sweet lavida)  
Take me back  
Find my find my find my love my dolce vita  
Show me where i need to go  
Donde esta mi chico latino._

Rachael had selected Lady gaga's song Americano to showcase.

_I met a girl in east LA_

_In floral shorts as sweet as May_

_She sang in eights in two barrio chords_

_We fell in love, but not in court_

___La-la-la, la, la, la, la_

_La-la-la, la, la, la, la_

_La-la-la, la, la, la, la_

_La-la-la, la, la, la, la_

_La-la-la, la, la, la, la_

_La-la-la, la, la, la, la__  
__I don't SI don't S_

___Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, America, Americano_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, America, Americano__  
__Mis__ canciones son de la revolución_

_Mi corazón me duele por mi generación_

_If you love me we can marry on the west coast_

_On a __Wednesday__, en el verano en agosto__  
__I don't speak your_

_I don't speak your language, oh no_

_I don't speak your_

_I don't speak your Jesus Cristo__  
__Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, America, Americano_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, America, Americano__  
__I will fight for, I have fought for how I love you__(La-la-la, la, la, la, la)_

_I have cried for, I will die for how I care_

_(La-la-la, la, la, la, la)__  
__In the mountains, las campanas están sonando(La-la-la, la, la, la, la)_

_Todo los chicos, y los chicos se están besando(La-la-la, la, la, la, la)__  
__I don't speak your_

_I don't speak your language, oh no_

_I don't speak your_

_I won't speak your Jesus Cristo__  
__I don't speak your_

_I don't speak your Americano_

_I don't speak your_

_I won't speak your Jesus Cristo_

___Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, America, Americano_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, America, Americano_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, America, Americano_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, __America__, Americano__  
__Don't you try to catch me_

_Don't you try to catch me, no, no, no, no_

_I'm living on the edge of_

_Living on the edge of the law, law, law, law__  
__Don't you try to catch me_

_Don't you try to get me, no, no, no, no_

_Don't you try to catch me_

_I'm living on the edge of the, law, law, law, law_

Rachael smiles as the class clapped and she skipped happily into Puck's arms and hugged him.

"Okay guys, your assignment is to come up with ideas for the upcoming nationals. I want you guys to chose what you want this time. Think of the songs, choreography, and wardrobe. I'll take care of the rest. Its your year to shine guys so its all up to you" Mr. Shue smiled as the Glee kids got all excited and with that it was time to go home.

End Chapter.

Author's note: Its been a while and I've been thinking of how to write this chapter. I'm so happy with the way everything has gone in this story. Most of the characters have really come into their own. Next chapter is Nationals and then after that chapter is the wedding! After that?...who knows?

Joking, I'll lets you guys think what is gonna happen. In the meantime, any feedback from you guys? Song Selections or have an idea? I'll gladly take in what you guys want and try and incorporate it into the story. Please PLEASE REVIEW !


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, that belongs to the creators of the hit show! I'm just a fan!

Ch 10

Friday came upon the kids on MiKinley High and Quinn Fabray couldn't be more excited! The previous night, Jessie gave her an envelope and told her to open it the next morning. No amount of kisses or puppy eyes got him to budge. The next morning, Quinn eagerly popped out of her bed to open the envelope.

It turned out that it was 6 plane tickets to NYC, and a note that there were 3 rooms reserved for her and her posse at the Plaza Hotel. Quinn knew that this was Jessie's sweet way to have paid her way to pick out her wedding dress.

Or a moment Quinn had wondered how Jessie was able to afford this and remembered that he came into an inheritance. His great-grandfather made his fortune in the diamond mines of northern Canada. Now it was his uncle that owned the mines. Jessie was very much loved by his great-grandfather and therefore was left an inheritance of no means size and a percentage of the company. So with that, Jessie had made it clear that he was going to pay for the whole wedding and the only thing he wanted to worry about was choosing his tux and showing up at the alter.

It was every girl's dream for a no-limit expense wedding. With a grin Quinn got dressed, showed her mom her ring, ate breakfast, and joined Jessie in his car when he pulled to pick her up.

As he was driving, Jessie couldn't help but admire his now-fiance. She never looked more beautiful in his eyes. Ten minutes later they pulled into the high school parking lot and parked his car. With his arm around Quinn's waist, they walked into the school and to their lockers. Thankfully they weren't too far away from each other.

Jessie walked her to her class and made a quick dash to his class, just a few doors down to avoid the bell.

Quinn just sat down and indicated to her friends that they needed to talk ASAP.

"What's going on Q?" Santana asked

"We have tickets to fly out to New York to look for wedding dresses with my older sister!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Santana, Brittney, and Kurt yelled at once as they jumped out of their seats.

"If everyone can settle down, let's get started on preparing for the chapter ten test we have next Tuesday." Mr. Shue lectured but with a hint of a smile for his glee kids.

At lunch, at the Glee table, there was a flurry of excitement as Quinn and her friends made plans to go to New York. They had already got the ok from the parents who trusted that the girls and boy (kurt) would behave responsibly. Quinn had also asked Mrs. Emma Shuester if she could go with them.

"_I'm very flattered Quinn, but why would you want me to go to New York for Wedding Dress shopping? Don't you want your mom to go with you?" Mrs. Shuester asked_

"_She has a huge event that she has to be a part of as the event organizer. She already apologized but she'll definitely be there for my wedding." Quinn explained "And you were such a strong and comforting female adult I had in my life besides Mercedes' mom that helped me when I was pregnant with Beth."_

" _How is that beautiful little angel?" Emma inquired_

"_She's good. Shelby is spending as much time with her before she passes away."_

"_I'm glad that Beth is doing good and I'm still trying to adjust to Shelby's diagnosis!," Emma said while wiping a tear from her eye. "I'd be more than happy to go with you but I would have to clear it by Will. I'm sure he won't mind!"_

The rest of the glee kids were happy for the engaged couple. They had asked for the group to bring them souviners when they were in the Big Apple. Rachel was also happy for Quinn but couldn't help but feel jealous that Quinn got engaged first, and was going to New York! _I wish I could go and see the Broadway shows that are going on right now! _Rachel sighed.

In Glee later that day…. Quinn and Kurt were singing New York State of Mind.

**Quinn:**  
**Some folks like to get away**  
**For a holiday from the neighborhood**  
**Hop a flight to Miami Beach**  
**Or to Hollywood**  
**But I'm taking a Greyhound**  
**On the Hudson River Line**  
**I'm in a New York state of mind**

**Kurt:**  
**It was so easy living day by day**  
**Out of touch with the rhythm and the blues**  
**But now I need a little give and take**

**Quinn:**  
**The New York Times,**

**Kurt:**  
**The Daily News**

**Quinn:**  
**Oh, It comes down to reality**  
**And it's fine with me**  
**'cause I've let it slide**

**Kurt:**  
**Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside**

**Quinn:**  
**I don't have any reasons**

**Kurt:**  
**I've left them all behind**

**Quinn:**  
**I'm in a New York state of mind**

**Kurt:**  
**I'm just taking a Greyhound**

**Quinn:**  
**On the Hudson River**

**Quinn and Kurt:**  
**Line**

**Quinn:**  
**'Cause I'm in**

**Kurt:**  
**I'm in a New York**

**Quinn:**  
**state**

**Kurt:**  
**of**

**Quinn and Kurt:**  
**Mind**

**Quinn:**  
**New York State**

**Quinn and Kurt:**  
**of Mind**

Once the kids landed in New York with Quinn's sister Amelia and Mrs. Shuester, they got in two separate caps and were driven to the Plaza Hotel.

"Now girls, and Kurt, and Mrs. Shue….we have an appointment to go to Kleinfield Bridal at ten o' clock sharp. If we feel like it afterwards, a look at Vera Wang's store at One in the afternoon." Quinn smiled as she and her entourage sat down in the plaza hotel's hot tub.

"If we're not too late, we can catch that new play "Dead Accounts" that will show at eight pm?" Kurt exclaimed

Quinn looked at everyone and asked if they would want to go to the play. They all decided "Why not?", and it would be a first for most of them seeing a major play.

After the play the group had gathered outside and discussed the play.

"It was interesting to say the least," Kurt remarked "Not a great performance but Katie Holmes and Josh Hamilton both looked great!"

"If my man had stolen 27 million dollars, we would have flown immediately to Swizerland!" Santana giggled

"No you wouldn't," Quinn said dryly "Your catholic faith would've had you turn him in to the FBI"

"Let's get out of here, its getting a bit chilly out here!" Amelia groaned

Suddently Kurt slammed into a young woman and both fell to the ground. Kurt immediately got up and helped the woman up.

"I'm so sorry ma'am,-" Kurt started to say and looked like a deer in headlights when he saw who it was…It was Katie Holmes herself. "Oh my Gucci!" Kurt let out

"Its alright, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going either…" Katie smiled

"Oh my god, you did well in that play, considering what you had to work with…" Kurt said starting to jump up and down.

"Thanks, but that's not what some of the critics have said" Katie said with a sad look on her face.

"Don't pay too much attention to that," Kurt said grapping her hand "If you enjoyed the part and fans like me like your play, then it's all worth it!"

"Thanks," Katie smiled "well I got to get going, Suri needs me to tuck her in"

"Its been a pleasure to meet you" the glee kids all managed

"have a goodnight you guys and mr.-"

"Hummel, Kurt Hummel. And it's a pleasure to meet a brilliant fashionista and actress such as yourself!" Kurt sighed happily.

Katie smiled at them once again as she got into her suv with her bodyguards.

"Suck up!" Santana coughed.

The group all laughed and began to walk towards the Plaza Hotel which wasn't too far away from the broadway theatures. It was also still nice even though it was a bit chilly and also made a pit stop for some Starbucks along the way.

Once in Quinn's room, Quinn, the girls and kurt were in their pj's and Kurt started to grove to a Norah Jones song, _**New York City**_.

**I can't remember what I planned tomorrow**  
**I can't remember when it's time to go**  
**When I look in the mirror**  
**Tracing lines with a pencil**  
**I remember what came before**

**I wanted to think there was endless love**  
**Until I saw the light dim in your eyes**  
**In the dead of the night I found out**  
**Sometimes there's love that won't survive**

**New York City**  
**Such a beautiful disease**  
**New York City**  
**Such a beautiful,**  
**Such a beautiful disease**

**Laura kept all her disappointments**  
**Locked up in a box behind her closet door**  
**She pulled the blinds and listened to the thunder**  
**With no way out from the family store**

**We all told her things could get better**  
**When you just say goodbye**  
**I'll lay awake one more night**  
**Caught in a vision I want to deny**

**And did I mention the note that I found**  
**Taped to my locked front door**  
**It talked about no regrets**  
**As it slipped from my hand to the scuffed tile floor**

**I rode the train for hours on end**  
**And watched the people pass me by**  
**It could be that it has no end**  
**Just an action junkie's lullaby**

**New York City**

**We were full of the stuff that every dream rested**  
**As if floating on a lumpy pillow sky**  
**Caught up in the whole illusion**  
**That dreams never pass us by**  
**Came to a tattoed conclusion**  
**That the big one was knocking on the door**  
**What started as a mass delusion**  
**Would take me far from the place I adore**

**New York City**

After the song, they all went to their rooms: Quinn roomed with her sister, Brittney and Santana, Mrs. Shue and Kurt got their own rooms. They had a big day ahead…

-END CHAPTER

Author's note: I hope you guys liked this story! It took me a few days to think of how to write this chapter. I couldn't remember what Quinn's sister's name was…and I've never been to NY, so I made up the distance from the Plaza Hotel to the Broadway theatures. I also don't know if Katie Holmes play is still running, I heard that it was being cancelled. I would love for you guys to vote on your favorite wedding dress. I hope to have put in on my profile. Message me if you didn't get a look and I'll email you the pics. **Don't forget to review**!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee, that belongs to the creators of the hit show; I'm just a fan!

Ch 11

It was 10 am on a beautiful Sunny day in New York City, something Quinn and her entourage appreciated while sipping some hot chocolate and some muffins they got at a new Coffee shop Blenz Coffee, that was right across from Kleinfields.

Everyone was so excited and pumped up that they could barely hold it in as the security guard unlocked the door, and opened for business.

They all looked around in awe as they were led to a comfy set of chairs and told that their bridal consultant would be with them shortly. They happily took in the sights when a beautiful woman in her fourties names Cynthia walked up to the group.

"Hi, my name is Cynthia, and who is the blushing bride?" Cynthia said with a warm smile

"I am!" Quinn smiled

"Ok, follow me to the dressing room and you tell me what you want." Cynthia said as she led Quinn to the dressing rooms.

Once the door was closed and the two sat down, Cynthia asked Quinn what she envisioned her wedding dress to look like.

"Well I want something different. I know that every little girl wants to be like Cinderella and that's great. I want something unique, elegant, yet sophisticated." Quinn said looking into her consultant's eyes.

"Well I can do that Quinn, I wouldn't expect anything less that I can tell" Cynthia winked and excused herself to put togather some wedding dresses for Quinn to try on.

Twenty minutes went by and finally Cynthia walked in with the most beautiful wedding dresses Quinn had ever seen!

They put on the first gown and were amazed. It was a satin faced organza fit and flare gown with an asymmetrical waist and origami inspired detailing along the skirt and Swarovski and beaded detailing along the neckline and waist.

They walked to Quinn's entourage and all ooh'd and ahh'd, at Quinn as she stepped up to the mirror.

"Beautiful" Mrs. Shue smiled

"Agreed" smiled Cynthia

"It's gorgeous Quinn but that doesn't say it's Quinn Fabray's wedding dress" Amelia said

The rest of the group nodded their heads in agreements and Quinn was led back into the dressing room to try out dress number 2.

Five minutes later Quinn once again walked out and in front of the mirror. This time she was wearing an A-line Silky Taffeta with Embroidery Stitched Boning Bodice Sweetheart Strapless Neckline Chapel Train Wedding Dress. Jeweled beading decorated the sweetheart strapless bodice with stitched boning. Draping shapes the modern basque waistline on the extra full, ruched skirt with a chapel train.

It was different yet still gorgeous but it was eventually decided that it was not Quinn's dress. Still no one was ready to give up or become frustrated. They would find Quinn's dress, they knew it in their hearts.

Again Quinn walked out with a smile as she walked up to the platform and looked into the mirror. She was wearing a gorgeous Lace Strapless A-Line Style with Twisted Waistline Wedding Dress. Everyone loves the lace detail and the lovely swirls etched on the dress but no bites quite yet.

Quinn tried on the forth dress and immediatley knew this was her dress. She felt tears well up in her eyes as Cynthia buttoned her up in the back.

Everyone hushed as Quinn walked onto that platform and did a little swirl.

"Ohhhh Quinn-" Santana started to say and was starting to tear up.

"Oh don't you guys start that! Then everyone is gonna tear up!" Kurt said while wiping his eyes.

Cynthia handed Quinn a beautiful bouqet and Quinn veto'd on the veil. She didn't need it as her dress was already complete and Quinn with her hair up in an elegant yet simple updo.

"This is my dress!" Quinn exclaimed happily as her group all cheered.

As it turned out, Quinn could take it home immediately as it was a sample dress and needed no alterations. With the final tax, it came up to $ 838. 50.

With her dress safely in one of those dress bags, Quinn and her loved ones left the bridal shop. For the rest of their stay, everyone enjoyed all there was in New York. From a carriage ride in Central Park to the Statue of Liberty to the upscale clothing stores like Chanel, Vera Wang, and badgley mischka to name a few. When they finally left New York, everyone was tired but vowed to visit the city that never sleeps.

In the meantime, everyone that remained in Lima, all gathered at Rachel's house to enjoy snacks, have a good time and do some kereoke.

Finn walked up to the tv and had the wii machine chose a random song. This one was a Metalica Hit, Nothing Else Matters.

**So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters**

**I never opened myself this way**  
**Life is ours, we live it our way**  
**All these words I don't just say**  
**And nothing else matters**

**Yeah, trust I seek and I find in you**  
**Every day for us something new**  
**Open mind for a different view**  
**And nothing else matters**

**Never cared for what they do**  
**Never cared for what they know**  
**And I know**

**So close, no matter how far**  
**Couldn't be much more from the heart**  
**Forever trusting who we are**  
**And nothing else matters**

**Never cared for what they do**  
**Never cared for what they know**  
**And I know, that's right**

**Never opened myself this way**  
**And life is ours, we live it our way**  
**All these words I don't just say**  
**And nothing else matters, yeah**

**Trust I seek and I find in you**  
**Every day for us something new**  
**Open mind for a different view**  
**And nothing else matters**

**Never cared for things they say**  
**Never cared for games they play**  
**I never cared for what they do**  
**I never cared for what they know**  
**And I know, yeah yeah yeah**

Next song up for Finn was Rock your Body by Justin Timberlake.

**Don't be so quick to walk away  
Dance with me  
I wanna rock your body  
Please stay  
Dance with me  
You don't have to admit you wanna play  
Dance with me  
Just let me rock you  
Till the break of day  
Dance with me  
Got time, but I don't mind**

**Just wanna rock you girl**  
**I'll have whatever you have**  
**Come on, just give it up girl**  
**See I've been watching you**  
**I like the way you move**  
**So go ahead, girl, just do**  
**That ass shaking thing you do**

**So you grab your girls**  
**And you grab a couple more**  
**And you all come meet me**  
**In the middle of the floor**  
**Said the air is thick, it's smelling right**  
**So you blast to the left and you sail to the right**

**Don't be so quick to walk away**  
**Dance with me**  
**I wanna rock your body**  
**Please stay**  
**Dance with me**  
**You don't have to admit you wanna play**  
**Dance with me**  
**Just let me rock you**  
**Till the break of day**  
**Dance with me**

**I don't mean no harm**  
**Just wanna rock you girl**  
**Make a move, but be calm**  
**Let's go, let's give it up girl**  
**See it appears to me**  
**You like the way I move**  
**I'll tell you what I'm gonna do**  
**Pull you close and share my groove**

**So you grab your girls**  
**And you grab a couple more**  
**And you all come meet me**  
**In the middle of the floor**  
**Said the air is thick, it's smelling right**  
**So you blast to the left and you sail to the right**

**Don't be so quick to walk away**  
**Dance with me**  
**I wanna rock your body**  
**Please stay**  
**Dance with me**  
**You don't have to admit you wanna play**  
**Dance with me**  
**Just let me rock you**  
**Till the break of day**  
**Dance with me**

**Talk to me boy**  
**No disrespect, I don't mean no harm**  
**Talk to me boy**  
**I can't wait to have you in my arms**  
**Talk to me boy**  
**Hurry up cause you're taking too long**  
**Talk to me boy**  
**Better have you naked by the end of this song**

**So what did you come for**  
**I came to dance with you**  
**And you know that you don't want to hit the floor**  
**I came to romance with you**  
**You're searching for love forever more**  
**It's time to take a chance**  
**If love is here on the floor, girl**

**Hey**  
**Dance with me**  
**Yea**  
**Come on baby**

**Don't be so quick to walk away**  
**(Don't walk away)**  
**(Come on and)**  
**Dance with me**  
**I wanna rock your body**  
**(Let me rock your body)**  
**Please stay**  
**(Come on and)**  
**Dance with me**  
**You don't have to admit you wanna play**  
**(You don't have to admit you wanna play, just) Dance with me**  
**Just let me rock you**  
**(Do do do do)**  
**Till the break of day**  
**(Come on and)**  
**Dance with me**

**Talk to me boy**  
**No disrespect, I don't mean no harm**  
**Talk to me boy**  
**But I can't wait to have you in my arms**  
**Talk to me boy**  
**Hurry up cause you're taking too long**  
**Talk to me boy**  
**Better have you naked by the end of this song**

**Don't be so quick to walk away**  
**(Just think of me and you)**  
**Don't be so quick to walk away**  
**(We could do something)**  
**Don't be so quick to walk away**  
**(I like the way you look right now)**  
**Don't be so quick to walk away**  
**(Come over here baby)**

**Are you feeling me?**  
**Let's do something**  
**Let's make a bet**  
**Cause I, gotta have you naked by the end of this song**

Everyone had fun that night and were eager for their friends to come back from New York.

-END CHAPTER

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I was a little disappointed that no one voted for Quinn's wedding dress. Anyways, I'd love to read some reviews! Till next time!

Dracoqueen


End file.
